


Maya's guns

by urproblematicfav



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Flirting, But Sweet, F/M, Ghbhjyfvhun, He's doing his best and i love him, I need more Maya/Krieg content, Love my babies so much, Pick-Up Lines, Short & Sweet, i just, love em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urproblematicfav/pseuds/urproblematicfav
Summary: After too many unwanted bar fights and 6 broken gambling machines, Moxxi gets sick of it and makes a "No Guns Allowed" rule for her bars.Krieg panics when Maya doesn't follow the rules(while Inner Voice™ dies of embarrassment from Psycho's weird antics)





	Maya's guns

**Author's Note:**

> yea so this is pretty short but I wanted to write it. Idk the concept of Krieg actually trying to flirt with Maya is just?? Absolutely adorable???? I ship them so much. If borderlans 3 doesn't have Krieg and Maya being/getting married I'm going to commit crimes
> 
> Imma try to write more for this ship

After the 4th bar fight ending with two broken gambling machines, Moxxi was pissed. But when the 6th time ended in four broken machines and blood everywhere she decided enough was enough. Those things weren't cheap and she was getting sick of cleaning up all the blood and bullet shells from after the fights, so she implemented a "No Guns Allowed" rule in her bars in a attempt to at least lower the damages.

 

Out of all the Vault Hunters, Salvador and Zer0 were the most disappointed by the rule but they all put their guns away before heading off to loiter at Moxxi's bar after some lootful missions.  
Axton and Sal were already in the bar before the rest even walked in, Zer0 had jumped up and hooked their arms on the wooden beams of the bar's ceiling to hang off of it 'cause they weird like that. Maya sighed dramatically and walked in, feeling vaguely vulnerable without her SMG on her hip. She was just a few steps in before Krieg suddenly started yelling while pointing at her accusingly.  
"THE BLUE LADY STILL HAS GUNS!"  
The whole room went silent at looked at Maya.  
Moxxi put her hands on her hips and started to tell the siren off before Maya began laughing hysterically.

Krieg was still pointing but was pointing at Maya's muscled arms.

'W h y a r e y o u l i k e t h i s'

"HER GUNS ARE BIGGER THEN ANY LEAD FIRING HATE MACHINE!"

Maya choked and fell onto the floor crying.

Axton was the first to break the weird air. "The hell is he talking about?"  
Maya heaved out a breath and pointed to her arms. "H-he's talking about my sweet siren muscles."  
Sal made a pft noise while Krieg stood proudly at his perfectly executed pick up line.

**Author's Note:**

> aye so I do fic commissions on my tumblr if anyone is interested in that or just wants to check out my dumb blog in general hmu @ https://k-k-savagememes.tumblr.com


End file.
